1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an all-terrain vehicle rack utility box and more particularly to an all-terrain vehicle rack utility box including novel means for securing the same to the rack and also having the ability to be mounted on a variety of different racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional all-terrain vehicle (ATV) normally has a rack at the rearward end thereof which is either a horizontally disposed plastic or fiberglass shelf-like member or one which is constructed of welded tubular members having an upstanding rear end portion. Usually, when a box or other storage container is to be mounted on the rack, bungee cords or the like are connected to opposite sides of the rack and extended over the box which is not only inconvenient, but which sometimes interferes with the use of the box such as the placement of items within the box or the removal of items from the box. Additionally, due to the upstanding rear end portion on the rack, storage boxes having a length greater than the distance from the rear of the driver's seat to the upstanding rear end portion of the tubular rack are not conveniently accommodated.